Dawn of a New Era
by XxSoraTenshixX
Summary: Sakura, a young talented ANBU, is sent to another world, another dimension. She will face a land of weird abilities and people with stranger personalities. Will she change the world for the better, or for the worse?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This story will take place after the war in the Naruto Universe; however, for the purposes of the story, there will be a different "end" of the war, there are spoilers if you have not read the end, be warned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dawn of a New Era~<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura! Hang in there! Sakura Haruno don't you dare give up! Please… Please… don't leave me…" Sakura looked up, she saw a man in front of her, too blurred to see. She felt something wet fall on her face. Was this man crying for her? She felt someone carrying her, perhaps this unknown man was. <em>

_She felt at ease, peaceful; she could hear many noises in the background. Voices and explosions. She smiled slightly, to tell the mysterious man that she was fine, but it made more tears fall onto her face. She could hear someone calling out to her._

"_Hang on, we'll get you fixed!" _

"_Sakura!"_

"_SAKURA!"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

"Sakura!"

Sakura aroused from her slumber, she turned to look at Shizune with a blurred vision, surprised and confused. Was it just a dream? It felt so real, like a shattered memory…

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked with a pursed lip. Her eyes filled with a bit of worry.

"Uh, yeah, what did you need Shizune?" asked Sakura, who shook her head and sighed from exhaustion.

"Sorry Sakura from waking you up from your nap, but the hokage needs to see you, it's urgent." Shizune said with a sympathetic smile. She understood what it was like to do an 18 hour shift without a break. Sakura replied with a weak smile. She got up and formed the ram hand seal. She then disappeared from the room in a poof leaving a few red colored begonia petals.

* * *

><p>Sakura appeared in her mentor's old room, with a bit of smoke in her appearance. Kakashi was there, leaning against the desk; his head stuck in a perverted book.<p>

"What am I needed for Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sending you on a mission, A-rank, do you accept?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai."

Kakashi continued, "You will need to investigate some disappearances of some locals near a village. There are some rumors of kidnappings taking place; however, there are no signs of it. You will leave immediately." Kakashi finished and threw a scroll at Sakura. Sakura caught it and bowed. She disappeared from the scene with a poof.

Kakashi sighed. He looked up from his book and stared at the ceiling. He thought back to moments before and saw before him not his precious student, but a strong dependable woman, one who had grown over the years when he had become hokage. He smiled a little.

"Hokage-sama, there is someone who wants to see you."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

><p>Sakura went home and packed her normal gear. She had joined ANBU over the course of two years and had become the excellent ANBU. She wore a tiger mask with the stripes painted in red. She raced toward the village gates and disappeared into the darkness.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Falling

**A/N: **It has taken a little longer than expected to write the new chapters for Dawn of a New Era, because I don't have the inspiration to write it; however, I will try my best. About Sakura being a ANBU, she is a medic ANBU of sorts.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dawn of a New Era~<strong>

**Chapter 1: Falling  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she stared at the tiny village through the inn window. The villagers were coming and going, the look of dread and despair on their faces. Sakura talked to a few already, getting the details from some locals. Apparently these "disappearances" were caused by some monster. Some of the witnesses say that a man had appeared and touched the victims, making them vanish. Others say that the victims fall into a pond and never resurface, and when the villagers tried to search for a body, none were found.<p>

None of the victims had any connections to each other, not one has any similarities to the others. Whether the victim were old, young, male, or female, these disappearances were peculiar.

Sakura sighed once more, rubbing her forehead, trying to subdue her oncoming headache. She had to meet the client soon, a young lord who had been apparently wanted to save the people. Sakura however didn't believe a word of it, she found it strange that he spent a nice amount of money to request this as an A-rank mission. This would at least be a B-rank at most, a C-rank at least. The client also requested to meet the ninja, which is not uncommon, but very… strange; usually the client would give all the information and the ninja would be informed of all of it, and take care of the situation without ever meeting the client. Sakura looked out the window, maybe she was overthinking it, maybe it's her nerves, or maybe it's just paranoia. Sakura got up from her seat inside her room. She put on her cloak, starting to move toward her predetermined destination.

* * *

><p>"Ah, thank you for coming ninja-chan." the young lord said, gesturing to a seat in front of him. Sakura sat down and looked at her client, a handsome, tall brown haired male, with eyes of the color of the ocean. There was a glint in them that annoyed Sakura. No, annoyed was not the word, those eyes disturbed her, those eyes agitated her. A little voice in her head told her to walk away, to run, to kill this man…<p>

Sakura nodded in response, "it is no problem, so what would you like me to do, Himura-san." She took in her surroundings, a public area, outside one of the local stores. Their meeting area was very close to the woods, she shifted her eyes to her client, who seemed to have an innocent grin on his face.

"Oh please, just call me Hibiki! Anyway, let's not talk here… we should talk in some more _private_ settings." Hibiki smiled and got up from his seat. He started to walk toward the forest, expecting her to follow him.

That pompous attitude pissed her off, but he was a client and Sakura reluctantly followed. He stopped a few yards away from the entrance, staring into the darkness that had consumed the forest. He turned around with a smile, "I'm glad they sent you ninja-chan, I have been worried about my fellow villagers. I'm especially glad that they sent such an exotic, young, experienced _female kunoichi_."

A shiver crept its way down Sakura's spine. Her instincts screamed at her to turn around and bolt. Forget about the mission, something was not right.

He walked toward her, silently and slowly, "I'm so happy, happier than you can imagine." He took her hand and Sakura stilled, her breath hitched, staring at the man while he stared at her hands.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she saw a grin appear on his face. Screw the mission; this scared her more than she would like to admit. Sakura used her free hand to move to her pouch, but it was stopped by Hikari's hand. His hands started to burn her, Sakura winced. "Now I wonder what would happen if I tried my new power on a ninja…"

Sakura tried to escape, but an invisible force stopped her. She opened her mouth to make a noise, but no sound came out. His hands started to turn blue, Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Have a nice trip ninja-chan, I hope you can survive the experiment" he whispered into her ear before Sakura felt herself drop.


End file.
